ThreeFourths Human
by mortenavida
Summary: On Hold Voldemort won and that's just the beginning of Bill Weasley's journey. From husband, to slave, to a free man, and back to a slave again. LuciusBill. Hidden Resistance: The Contention on InsaneJournal. T for violence and hard subjects.


Title: Three-Fourths Human

Author: Jay

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence, slight gore, Voldemort winning (see profile)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I wish to unless I can change books 5 through 7.

Notes: This is part of the Hidden Resistance: The Contention RPG on LiveJournal. Bill is my character and all other characters mentioned are either played by someone else or not played at all. If you're interested in joining, please go to LiveJournal and look up hrcontention (or barelybitten, as that is my username, and you'll find the community).

Summary: (Please see my profile for the summary of this RPG.) This is the beginning of Bill Weasley's journey in Voldemort's new world.

_Three-Fourths Human_

Seven owls, each bearing either a letter or a package, arrived on a dreary March morning. The four letters and three packages probably still lay on the counter, untouched and unopened, today as they had been all that day. If I were smart, I would have at least taken the time to open them and inspect what happened to be inside them. I was, it seemed, the dumbest wizard known to man. I left the letters unopened and the packages sealed. There would be no time for them, as Harry lost and Voldemort's forces were getting harder to evade. Everything that we had hoped for was ruined and we would be going into dark times. Soon enough, even the Muggles would be affected by what was going on under their noses. Nobody was safe anymore.

As the oldest of the Weasley sons, I felt as though it were my duty to protect my family. It was the first time I had cursed my mother for wanting so many children, but my curses were light and made out of fear. Yes, I feared what would happen. Fleur saw my fear and she, thankfully, kept quiet as I told her to pack what she could. We would leave the country, try to warn other wizarding communities that Voldemort hadn't been able to touch yet. They had to be ready to take him down, band together in ways that we hadn't. I refused to let the mad man take any more innocent countries and torment them as he had tormented us.

I imagined that we would not be the only ones fleeing (even though it was already late), so I didn't want to be obvious about it. I would not tell my parents until we arrived just as I wouldn't tell anyone else in the family until I arrived to them. It seemed like the perfect idea, since the twins, Ron, and Ginny would be easy enough to get to as far as I knew. Charlie and Percy were each a different story, but I would try. Fleur offered a smile at the plan, but otherwise didn't say a word. She was scared, I could smell it (the moon was six nights away) on her plain as day. Still, I had pretended as though I didn't and we continued as planned.

Muggle ways of travel were slower, but it was one of the only ways I figured we could go without causing a fuss. Any use of magic might bring someone, especially if we used magic to get to the Burrow. That wasn't allowed to happen and, though Fleur complained at first, I didn't listen. She stopped after the fourteenth time she asked why we were traveling like this and I hadn't answered. This close to the moon, her silence was the best thing she could have given my mind and I was glad for it. She surprisingly didn't complain about the hotel I had stopped at to spend the night in. Normally, it wouldn't take us more than a day's trip to arrive at the Burrow by muggle means, but we had left in the evening and I wanted to arrive at the house in the morning.

I should have slept, but I found that my eyes wouldn't close. Fleur was sound asleep on the bed, curled up in the sheets as tightly as she could. She looked so peaceful, sleeping as if she were still at our home. Anger boiled slowly under my skin, anger at everything that caused this to happen, but I didn't let it come through. I was a human, damnit, and I would act like one. Humans didn't want to break windows and howl before biting the balls off of Dark Lords. Then again, I didn't know any werewolves that wanted to do that either, but that wasn't the point. I had to get over the small part of the disease I had. It would not run my life.

It was, however, a rather good warning system. Being so close to the moon, the small part that I had was strengthened my senses. It was as if I were a normal werewolf, just without the transformations. This was the only time of the month that I both feared myself the most and didn't fear myself at all. I enjoyed having different senses and emotions flow into my mind and I wondered if this was what Remus felt every day. It was intoxicating. So when the calm feeling of the hotel shifted to that of fear, and the smell of bad cleaning fluid changed to that of blood, I knew what had happened. We weren't safe anymore.

"Fleur, get up."

While she never lost her original personality, war had caused my wife to turn into a light sleeper with her mind waking at anything that wasn't normal around her. She was also accustomed to my voice, waking when I told her to. I was disturbed at her doing that, but there was nothing I could change now. Without a word or question why, she uncurled her body from the sheets and, despite the fact that everything was feeling uneasy, I had to turn away. All my senses being heightened also meant that my libido was active; my body reacted to anything that could be remotely sexual. Fleur never helped, having Veela blood within her, but I couldn't blame her for that.

"Wh-"

"Sh." I help up my hand, shaking my head as I did so. "You have to trust me. Leave everything here." The coats were by the door, so I would grab those as we went out. Fleur was dressed in her nightgown, so the air would be cold against her skin. I hadn't changed from the day, so I debated giving her my jacket as well. "Come on, let's go."

"Bill, my-"

"No, we have to go now." I pushed off the window sill, my hand settling on the small of her back as we moved toward the door. "I'm sorry, we'll get you more things later," I promised, opening the door. "Put this on." I tugged my coat toward her, wrapping it around her shoulders as we pushed out the door. The stench of Greyback was everywhere, but I couldn't smell blood, so I didn't believe he had caught us yet. The day I stopped being wrong about things will be a miracle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we're glad you could join us."

My hands on Fleur's shoulders stopped, my mind instantly recognizing that voice. I knew then that we had moved too slow, moved too late. This was not good. "Greyback. I didn't know that you were already prowling Muggle towns."

The older werewolf grinned, pushing off the wall from his leaning position. I knew then that we'd be lucky to get out alive. "We're just here for you. Blood traitor and his little whore."

"My wife is not a whore," I snapped, pushing Fleur behind me. I felt her clutch the jacket further around herself and guilt starting rushing through my veins. "Leave and I won't have to hurt you."

"Oh no," Greyback said, approaching me, "if we leave, you'll just find yourself in more pain."

Before I could reply, Fleur was snatched away from my back. I moved to turn around, but two more of Greyback's pawns stepped up and held my arms tightly so I was forced to watch the animal that half-cursed me. The anger in my body welled up, but I couldn't use it. I wasn't allowed to go against anything if I wanted my arms in tact. Breaking them wouldn't do me any good. Behind me, I could hear Fleur struggle, smell her fears. The one thing I wanted was to be with my wife and he wasn't allowing me that.

"Are you angry, Mr. Weasley?" Greyback smirked and I knew he could smell my anger. "The beast is angry..."

"The disease does not own me," I growled, tugging against the arms. "It can't control me."

Greyback shook his head. "You know nothing, Mr. Weasley. The beast lives in you and nothing can tame it."

Fleur screamed behind me. The smell of blood attacked my senses and I knew what had happened. They were killing her, my wife, and I could do nothing to stop them. My eyes closed, arms tugging against their restraints, as the smell continued to lodge itself into my nose. I didn't want to smell it, but they weren't giving me a choice. I wanted to die, to be killed along with her. The anger inside me grew and I wanted to kill them before I took my own life. I hated what was happening.

"Let the beast go," Greyback told me. His body grew closer to mine and I could feel a rough tongue slide up the scar on my face. "Come on, I know you want to kill me, so do it!"

My entire body wanted to give in to his command, to shed his blood as well as the other werewolves around me. My strength was nowhere near theirs, but I did not care. They were killing my wife, no sympathy or compassion in their movements. The blood beneath my skin boiled, moving to the part of my mind I could have sworn only showed itself near a full moon. The beast within wanted to kill, the outward human wanted revenge. My arms, no matter how hard I tugged, refused to come free from the arms of the other two werewolves. I was a caged beast and that was when it really hit me.

Fleur was dying. I was captured. Greyback could do what he pleased with me. The rage quickly turned to fear and I knew that the others could smell it. I only had part of their curse, not the entire thing; they had better senses than I did. I would not defeat them, but that did not mean that I would submit to their will. A Weasley did not submit easily, no matter who they were against. I would stand and fight, or die trying.

"What, no more fight within you?" Greyback circled around me once. "Pity, I really wanted a chance to break you. You would have made a great addition to my pack and, when the full moon came, you could have joined us completely." I opened my eyes then to see the look that he gave me was sadistic, as if he wanted to torture me anyway. This was the only time I thanked Voldemort for wanting the slaves alive and able to move; I would have been crippled if not for that request. "Still no word?"

My only answer to him was to gather as much saliva in my mouth as I could. When he got close enough, I formed my mouth into a small 'o' shape and spit at him. I was more surprised that he hadn't expected it, therefore getting my saliva into his ear. He had started to move, but it obviously wasn't fast enough. There was a smirk forming on my mouth, even though I tried to stop it. It wasn't everyday that you could do that to a werewolf, especially one that infected so many people. Greyback, it seemed, wasn't too thrilled. He growled, reached out, and I knew no more of what happened.


End file.
